


Don't you trust me?

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Gen, Health Check, Modern AU, female hyde
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Edwina is not comfortable with health checks.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Dr. Henry Jekyll
Kudos: 14





	Don't you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“Do we really have to do this?”

Edwina looked intensely uncomfortable.

Henry understood that, most women were uncomfortable with a male gynaecologist.

“It's just a routine health check, Edwina. It's part of the free medical attention you get.”

She sighed: “I know, but I don't like it. I hate health checks.”

“I'll make short work with it”, he assured her.

But there was something in her eyes and when he realised what, it hurt him a little.

“Don't you trust me?”, he asked, upset.

She stared at him. “How could you ask me that?”

“I'm not the kind of man who pulls shit on his patients!”, Henry snapped, but regretted it immediately. “Forgive me. I didn't mean to-”

“No, I'm sorry”, she said quietly. “I need to stop being so squeamish.”

He gave her a quick hug, before picking up his stethoscope. “Let's get it over with.”


End file.
